Lupercalia
by Abriluno
Summary: En honor del dios Fauno, los muchachos semidesnudos pasearán


**Lupercalia**

(By Abriluno)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke y los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tomé prestados los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más de esta serie.

**Extensión**: 1003 palabras.

**Advertencias**: AU (Basado en la época romana) Yaoi, Lemon, violencia, Non-con

* * *

A sus catorce años comenzó a sentir aquel cosquilleo molesto cada vez que veía a su vecino con los pies sumergidos en el riachuelo que bordeaba la colina.

El rebaño de cabras corría por sus costados o se dedicaba a pastar en tanto él observaba furtivamente al pelinegro. Por lo general, lo notaba tranquilo y hasta amable con las bestias que pastoreaba. No obstante, el hecho de que él se presentara a unos cuantos metros lograba hacer que aquel otro cambiara por completo.

Se preguntó entonces qué sucedía ya que nunca había tenido inconvenientes con nadie, desde pequeño se había juntado con los chicos del sector, pero con Junpei todo era un revés. Peor ahora que se encontraban en medio del bosque. Llevaba un tiempo viviendo a solas como lo indicaba la sagrada tradición, todo con el fin de convertirse en un legítimo adulto, reconocido por la comunidad.

Había corrido varias horas tras un ciervo y luego de asestarle varios buenos piedrazos, el animal había caído inconsciente. Pero no había contado con que otra persona anduviese en los alrededores, mucho menos que intentara sabotear su cacería. Cuando llegó hasta donde había caído el ciervo, encontró a su vecino abriéndole la panza al animal. De seguro para llevarse las partes más blandas de éste. Por supuesto, la imagen le molestó al principio y no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarlo.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que significan los buenos modales?

— Oh... sólo eras tú

No necesitaron más, de inmediato comenzó la batalla entre ambos. Dos chicos comportándose como lobos humanos, dos chicos que debían elegir quién de los dos se llevaría el primer bocado.

El más bajo asestó un golpe con su cuchilla sin llegar a dar de lleno en el vientre ajeno. A pesar de la altura, el castaño era bastante ágil cosa que molestó más a Junpei. El más alto se sirvió del movimiento, puesto que tomó el antebrazo del pelinegro y lo volteó en el suelo obligándolo a quedar pegado al terreno. Usó su tamaño para impedirle movimiento alguno, se inclinó a husmear el cuello contrario.

— ¡Suelta!

Se sacudió bajo Teppei, como una lombriz a punto de ser dividida en dos.

— Eso sucede cuando quieres robar mi comida.

— Está bien... está bien, ¡me largo!

— Uhm... no tan pronto.

Una de sus rodillas cayó entre las piernas del más bajo y con la ayuda de ésta le alzó la pelvis. Ningún cuidado en estas circunstancias, no para el que quisiera deshonrarlo de esa manera.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el calor de algo aproximándose a su trasero — ¿Q-qué... qué...? UGHH... — No alcanzó a decir mucho, su espina dorsal ya se curvaba como un arco perfecto.

— ¿Entiendes?

El pelinegro asintió mudo, apretando los labios para no soltar quejidos que lo hicieran lucir aún más débil. Sintió como el otro lo dejaba en paz para ir por el ciervo, al que tomó con fuerza para echárselo al hombro. Pudo ver como la sangre resbalaba por la amplia espalda del castaño que se alejaba con toda la calma del mundo.

No volvió a verlo.

Varias lunas desfilaron antes de que los muchachos pudiesen regresar a casa, muchas más antes de que Kiyoshi fuera elegido con el fin de asistir a los festejos en honor al dios Fauno. La Gruta del Lupercal esperaba a toda la comunidad. Allí se congregaron con sus mejores galas a presenciar el sacrificio del perro y del macho cabrío. Teppei vio en el grupo de luperci al pelinegro ladrón y sonrió pensativo, el chico notó el gesto e intuyó que el castaño tramaba algo en su contra, su mandíbula se apretó. Ambos vestían sólo retazos de piel de lobo que cubrían sus hombrías.

Las miradas al frente dirigieron cuando con el cuchillo sagrado fueron teñidos de la sangre de la cabra, luego le borraron aquella mancha de la frente con un mechón de lana empapada en leche extraída del mismo animal. Sólo entonces soltaron carcajadas rituales para comenzar a cortar en tiras la piel de los animales sacrificados.

No pudo evitar mirar al ladrón, no pudo evitar mirar sus brazos ni inclinar la mirada por el torso del muchacho. Fisgón que no perdió tiempo, cortó las tiras de piel y se lanzó a la carrera por el monte con el fin de azotar a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

Lo mismo sucedió con los demás chicos, por todo el monte azotaron a las mujeres quienes extasiadas recibían los golpes que, según la tradición, con sus cuerpos moreteados eran más fértiles.

El pueblo se deshacía en festejos en tanto los luperci seguían con su frenética carrera.

Junpei se separó del resto para descansar, observó sus manos manchadas de sangre y luego se quedó mirando a uno de sus compañeros que cogía a una de las chicas tras un árbol. Negó en silencio pensando en lo que significaba ser un adulto, ahora tendría responsabilidades, más de las que tenía antes.

— Una eternidad... estuve esperando este instante — El chasquido sonoro hizo presencia cuando la tira golpeó la espalda del pelinegro, éste se retorció de dolor y giró molesto para enfrentar al que reconoció como su vecino — Estuve pensando — Kiyoshi seguía hablando como si el pelinegro no tuviese comentarios de importancia para él. Le dio otro azote fuerte, esta vez la tira fue a caer cerca del cuello ajeno.

Junpei devolvió el golpe, la tira se enredó en el antebrazo del más alto quien tiró con fuerza atrayéndolo — Deja de seguirme, idiota — Mostró los dientes casi gruñendo. Cómo era posible que ese enfermo mental lo tratara así cada vez que lo veía, ya no había vuelto a molestarlo en el monte, entonces no había motivo para que se comportara así.

— Tranquilo... — La voz del castaño parecía calma, su sonrisa dejaba entrever otras intenciones — no querría lastimarte más de la cuenta —.

En la penumbra, un castaño semidesnudo con su rostro teñido en sangre, recorría a otro que permanecía atado al tronco de una higuera sin nada que le cubriera.


End file.
